Sabe
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: El primo Tony sabe porque Billy esta legalmente soltero, como también porque Spencer se tardaba en bajar a desayunar. El primo Tony sabe mucho, pero también se calla. *Ectofeature*


**N/A: **Bueno, este pequeño fics surgió a base de otro, que ahora que me pongo a pensar nada tienen que ver el uno con el otro. Pero bueno...

_**Advertencia: El personaje de Tony me pertenece, Billy y Spencer no, ellos son de **_**Jan Van Rijsselberge.**

_**Dato: No es necesario leer el Fics: Mio, el personaje secundario de Tony es claro de interpretar en este One-Shot.**_

_**Alive!Billy x Spencer; Alive!Tony**_

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**

* * *

Tony sabe y mucho.

Aunque muchos pónganse en duda la perspectiva del joven cadete, nadie podía llegar a imaginar cuanta verdad sabe. Porque Tony sabe, pero no dice nada.

Tony sabe cuando su prima Jessica anda con nuevo novio. Porque sabe que la muchacha anda más distraída que de costumbre y en la hora del almuerzo no habla sobre sus próximos torneos. Se arregla más el cabello y, "misteriosamente", siempre lleva consigo un pote de perfume caro. Pero Tony no dice nada, si Jessica no quiere presentar a su nuevo novio a la familia, halla ella. Además de que nada tenia que preocuparse, su prima sabría defenderse bien si algo llegase a pasar. Temía más por el pobre sujeto si llegaba a portarse mal con su primita.

Tony es el primero en darse cuenta cuando su tío Hugh a roto algo al intentar repararlo. Porque su tío anda más atento con la tía y camina nerviosamente llevando sus manos en los bolsillos. Además de que siempre se encuentra a la defensiva a la hora de la cena, mirando a su familia de reojo y sudando tal vez más de la cuenta. Pero Tony no dice nada, pues le parece más divertido escuchar luego las _disculpas _que salen de la boca del tío como si fueran cataratas.

Tony sabe cuando su querida tía se ha sobrepasado con la tarjeta de crédito. Ya que durante aquellos días, su tía prohíbe usar la tarjeta discretamente y las golosinas, así como los postres luego de la cena, son constantes a la hora de buscar respuesta al porque no se podía hacer ningún gasto. Pero Tony tampoco decía nada, más por sacar provecho a las golosinas de por querer encubrir a su pariente.

Tony sabe que lo que él ve, no pueden verlo los otros. Ni siquiera Spencer, quien era el más cuerdo de su familia. Pero aun así no lo notan y a él no le era muy difícil disimular que digamos. Simplemente se hacia el tonto y listo.

Pero era allí donde se iniciaba su conflicto interno. Pues, en su maldición de poder notar lo que los otros no quieren que noten, se entero de algo que le quito el sueño por días. Pero que gracias a ello, había podido quitarse muchas de sus dudas.

Ahora Tony sabia porque su primo, el famoso Billy Joe Cobra, estaba legalmente soltero. Y nada tenia que ver con la imagen que da como "soltero codicioso" que el cantante quiso hacerle creer a la familia.

Tony sabe porque Spencer sale una hora antes para ir a la secundaria Beverly Beverly, y sabia que no tenia que ver con que debía estudiar en la biblioteca junto a Shanilla.

También sabe el porque de las constantes visitas nocturnas, a escondidas obviamente, de Billy hacia Spencer. Y no tenia nada que ver aquello con salir de la presión de las cámaras, como Billy le había dicho una noche que lo pillo subiendo unas escaleras que daban a la ventana del castaño. Para la propia desgracia de Tony, sabia muy bien la verdad... Las marcas rojizas que Spencer intentaba ocultar en las mañanas lo confirmaban.

El saber que hacían esos dos en la noche, no presentaba nada bueno para su mente.

Porque Tony sabe, y desearía nunca haberlo sabido.

Tony también sabe porque Billy ya no muestra esa molesta euforia a la hora de irse de gira, como también sabia del porque Spencer se comportaba distraído y hasta triste ante la noticia de la partida del famoso. Porque sabe que esos dos no podrían verse durante algunos meses, y aunque se hablasen por teléfono y video llamadas, no era lo mismo.

También sabe que esos dos se quieren de verdad, por eso no dice nada.

¿Incesto? No lo creía. Jessica y Spencer no eran parientes directos con ellos. Además, Tony sabia que él era quien se acercaba más a la familia Wright. Pero aun así, todos le veían por igual. No importaba cuanta cercanía sanguínea había, para el mundo, seguían siendo primos.

¿Aberración? ¡Ja! Ya quería oír a alguien decirle eso a Spencer, y él se encargaría de demostrarle al sujeto cuanto había aprendido en la escuela militar.

Amor era amor, sin importar su sexo, edad o raza. Tony no iba a permitir que nadie le dijese algo a Spencer... y a Billy, por mucho que le molestase defenderlo.

Tony los quiere, más a Spencer que al idiota de Billy, y los apoyaba. Puede que al principio si se había shockeado con la noticia. Ósea, ambos eran sus primos y el saber que mantienen una relación secreta no era algo fácil de digerir.

Pero aun así él les daba su apoyo mudo.

Tony sabe de que llegara el día, ese en que sus primos deseasen sacar a la luz su relación, él les daría su apoyo incondicional. Aun si todos les dieran la espalda, él estaría allí, aunque aquello significase ganarse el que también lo dejaran. No importaba.

El joven militar ve el reloj Cu-Cu que cuelga en la cocina, todos se encontraban desayunando... menos Spencer. Y Tony sabia la razón, pero se hace el desentendido y finge que no nota la no presencia de Spencer en la mesa.

Hugh toma su café y mira las escaleras.

—Al parecer Spencer se ha quedado dormido... — acota.

La familia asintió sin darle mucha importancia. Pero el joven militar sonríe ante el acierto del tío, Spencer se ha quedado dormido...

Y Tony sabe porque.

* * *

**N/A: **Pobre Tony, el saber tantas cosas y sin poder hablar con alguien. Sin duda debería ir a un psicólogo, porque ¿Enterarse asi de la relación que tenían Spencer y Billy? ¡Pobre! xD

¿Comentarios? ¿Tomates podridos? ¿Helado de chocolate? ¿Patadas al trasero? ¿La Copa Mundial? ¡Todo vale!


End file.
